


Mažoji sesuo

by Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Castle Lecter, Chiyoh's prisoner, Episode: s03e03 Secondo, Fireflies, Gen, Ghost Mischa, Ghosts, I don't know what else to tag, I suck at tagging, Spirits, Stag man is the Wendigo, the fireflies are Mischa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: Will encounters someone he wasn't expecting at Castle Lecter.Takes place during season 3 episode 3 Secondo





	Mažoji sesuo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notepad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notepad/gifts).



> Written for @weneverdream over on Tumblr and betaed by SirenSerenade and justlikeyouimagined Thank you both so very much!!!  
> This is the first fic I have written for the Hannibal fandom, and also the first thing I have written in almost three years. So yeah...

Will was certain he was alone in the dark woods surrounding Castle Lecter; he watched the Asian woman return inside of the foreboding structure from his hiding spot among the trees. Crouching over the small fire, the sound of footsteps crunching through the fallen leaves and undergrowth startled him, throwing him into high alert. Flipping on his flashlight he scanned the surrounding trees but found nothing.

Quickly stamping out the small flames, he made his way towards the sounds, sweeping the beam of the flashlight through the trees around him as he went. He followed the sounds of snapping twigs and rustling leaves which led him to a small clearing where the footsteps suddenly stopped. Will switched off the flashlight and pocketed it before slowly turning in a circle. He hoped that whoever it was, they would reveal themselves once the light was off. As he strained through the dark, he swore he saw the silhouette of the stag man among the trees, but the shadow disappeared as soon as he looked again.

Huffing out a sigh, he relaxed a fraction, fairly certain that if something or someone was going to attack him, they would have already. Continuing to scan the surrounding trees, he was surprised by the sudden glow of a firefly in front of him. Several more of the insects lit up, as if they beckoned him to follow, their glowing lights flickering between the trees. Without a second thought he followed them, through the trees and along an overgrown footpath, ducking under low hanging branches that a child could pass under with ease.

The path opened into an old courtyard, empty, save for a large fountain in the center where vines and other plants had taken over and engulfed the statue at the top. The fireflies danced around him, seemingly drawing him closer to the large stone structure where they gathered in droves. He stepped carefully towards the fountain, and once he was close enough, knelt down at its edge and looked down into the water reserve.

Hundreds of snails littered the empty pool; their movements stagnant compared to the fireflies that continued to flutter overhead. Will watched the snails for a moment, the glow from the fireflies and dim moonlight reflecting off of their shells, as they climbed and slid over each other. As he looked back up, a spot of red on the stone lip of the fountain caught his eye.

A small red handprint.

He traced along the shape of the print lightly with his gloved fingers, a sad realization hit him; this hand print belonged to a child.

A firefly flew in front of him, catching his attention. He watched the insect as it flew past him and towards a small figure that appeared suddenly, close to the fountain. His eyes widened and he took a sharp breath in surprise. The figure: a small, blonde girl, who could not have been older than five, wearing what would have once been considered nice clothes. The girl smiled at him, and Will realized that she was semi-transparent. Shutting his eyes tightly, he frantically tried to conjure up an explanation for what he was seeing.

 _Am I hallucinating? Is the encephalitis back? I don’t feel sick or feverish, maybe it’s a trick of the light_...

Taking a deep breath, Will opened his eyes but instead of disappearing, like he had hoped, the girl still stood by the fountain watching him. Her head tilted a little, studying him in an eerily familiar way. There was only one person she could be.

“Mischa?” He breathed out softly, still unsure if what he was seeing was real.

Childish giggles echoed faintly throughout the courtyard in reply and the girls smile widened before she nodded enthusiastically; the movements causing her form to blur slightly and become more translucent.

Will watched her, captivated, he had never been one to believe in spirits or ghosts but seeing Mischa Lecter in front of him now - despite being long dead - changed his mind.

Mischa spoke to him, in rapid Lithuanian, the words confused him and he frowned.

“I don’t understand Mischa,” he explained, shaking his head and gesturing to his ears and mouth. Thankfully Mischa understood and began to wave at him, her small arms blurring with the motion, before she turned and walked towards the castle. Will stared after her for a moment before he followed. Her form seemed to glide effortlessly across the ground as she led him along another footpath that hugged the castle walls. Will trailed behind, having to move slowly through the brush so as not to get caught in branches. Occasionally, he’d catch a glimpse of the stag man out of the corner of his eye, as if he too was following the little girl.

Mischa came to a stop at a large tree, and turned to face Will. He walked over to her and glanced around the trunk to find a door nestled within the outer walls of the castle. Without thinking, he began to move towards it, assuming that Mischa wanted him to go inside.

“Likti,” Mischa announced softly, holding out her hands as if to stop him.

Not understanding, he moved to continue forward only to have Mischa intervene once again.

“Likti!” She restated, this time forcefully, and pointed to the tree before looking back at the door. Frustration marred her delicate features at not being able to communicate with him.

Will looked at her for a moment before stepping back behind the tree and pointing down at his feet.“You want me to stay here?” He guessed lowly, “Um, ‘likti’? Stay? Behind the tree?” he asked with uncertainty.

Mischa smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Taip likti!” she beamed before dissipating.

Will stared at the spot where Mischa had just been for a full minute, waiting and hoping to see if she would reappear. She didn’t. Sighing, he glanced at the door, unsure what it was he was supposed to be doing. So he waited, feeling the lingering presence of the stag man in the woods behind him, watching.

He hadn’t been waiting for long when the door opened and the Asian woman stepped out carrying a lantern, basket, and her gun. Ducking out from behind the tree, he followed her and watched her disappear into another doorway.

Mischa reappeared at his side then, a chill running up his arm alerted him to her presence. She reached out and touched his hand, causing him to jump at the cold contact of her ghostly fingers passing through his own. He fought the urge to rub his hands together for warmth. He glanced down at her and caught her smiling mischievously before she pointed at the new door and gestured for him to enter.

Will nodded to her and moved towards the door, reaching for the handle he pushed it open. He glanced over his shoulder to find that Mischa had not followed him and that the stag man now stood behind her, watching from the thicket.

He nodded to them and descended into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Will brought Chiyoh’s prisoner into the woods, shoving clothes at him. Will shouted at the man to leave, but even as the ragged man scrambled away and into the trees, he knew that he wasn’t gone.

Movement to his left caught his attention. Will turned and saw Mischa’s form standing close to the trees, trembling, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at the space the prisoner had occupied. The stag man stood behind her, reaching out to her, as if to provide comfort.

It was in that moment, he decided, that if Chiyoh didn’t kill her prisoner, he would. Mischa deserved to be free, and Will knew that the sad excuse of a human was keeping her here.

 

* * *

 

 

Will needn’t have worried; Chiyoh killed her prisoner when the ragged man had returned to do the same to her, fulfilling Will’s curiosity. He could feel the disdain that poured off of Chiyoh as she fled the cellar, leaving him alone with the corpse.

Staring at the remains of Mischa’s killer, an idea forming in his mind. With wire and shards of discarded wine bottles, he transformed the man into art. Hoping that if Hannibal ever came home and witnessed the scene he would approve of Will’s design.

Will left the basement for the final time and headed for the woods, hoping to see Mischa one last time before he left. He didn’t have to walk very far past the tree line before she appeared, smiling so wide that Will’s face and cheeks hurt just looking at her.

Mischa’s happiness radiated in the air around her, she moved to hug him but stopped as she seemed to remembered that she couldn’t. Instead, she spun in a circle and giggled happily.

“Ačiū!” she sang out, her childish voice tinkled in the air around Will as her form faded up into the night. The fireflies that had been following her slowly began to drift away, as though they were an inseparable part of her.

The heaviness that had weighed upon the land seemed to be lifted now that Mischa was finally able to rest. Will smiled, and breathing out a gentle sigh, he glanced around the trees a final time when he caught sight of the stag man. It’s black form stood foreboding amongst the trees. Will was was prepared to run when it nodded at him, before he too disappeared.

Will let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and without a second glance, left the woods to join Chiyoh in the hopes of finding Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my soul!


End file.
